Harry Potter - The Unseen Assassin
by vishalddarkside
Summary: Harry Potter and his better half, face new challenges in this world, as he finds himself tangled in love and lust, and discovers who he is and what it is he wants to be here. " Let's leave this world behind, Harry and search for a better one." She said with a strange glint in her eyes. "Ok, just don't look at me like that. I am scared of what you might have cooked up this time."
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction and Vishalddark presents**

**Harry Potter- The Unseen Assassin**

**A Harry Potter & Batman Crossover**

**Harry Potter and his better half, face new challenges in this world, as he finds himself tangled in love and lust, and discovers who he is and what it is he wants to be here.**

**" Let's leave this world behind, Harry and search for a better one." She said with a strange glint in her eyes. "Ok, just don't look at me like that. I am scared of what you might have cooked up this time." Replied Harry.**

**"You said that this world was better. You must have been high on something Lady. I have never been thrown into such a mess before." Queried a visibly annoyed Harry to her. "Oh, stop it. You like it too. Don't you? This place is so much fun." She answered.**

**Do we really want to know what a changed Harry Potter is up to during the times after the war.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Batman. I just own the plot of this fanfiction.**

**I**** have used a number of important elements and tricks of quite a few Anime in the fanfiction, especially from Darker Than Black, Harry and others. This however does not mean that the story will be incorporating characters from those worlds. This a mostly a Harry Potter-Batman elements crossover with a gradual harem, in the story. Many parts and instances of games especially from Batman: Arkham series have been incorporated in the story. Though the story may appear to be bit disjointed, I assure you all, it will make sense in the end. There is an Other Female Character (OFC) by the nickname of Nyx in the story and I have given her the role of a female from the Harry Potter universe.**

**As usual, this humble servant of yours wishes to all readers to provide good reviews with any meaningful suggestions. Also, a special request for those who have rants and other problems with the story and in turn with me - you all are requested to PM me your issues. All those reviews if any, will be deleted without any answers or acceptance. I will answer such problems through the PM only. Same goes for guest reviews too. You want any issues with the story to be sorted, leave behind an address to talk to you. A guest review shows that you are just creating problems for the hard working story authors of the site and are not serious in your approach, at least in my view.**

**Now, on to the story we go...**

**Chapter 1**

A young boy of seemingly eighteen years of age was seen sitting in a cafe, dressed in pitch black clothes such that the light seemed to be sucked from the surroundings into the clothes. He gave off a mysterious and dark aura that had several females, both young and old sighing in the frank lust while several males seemed to glare at the boy. The cafe was one of the many safe points in the drab and dangerous city of Gotham where a couple could relax in peace and without fear. This cafe was located in a safe designated area with a police station nearby just at five minute walk from the cafe and also had an upper lounge where private booths were present. Couples often went to these booths for the customary necking and private affection best reserved for only bedrooms.

Right now most of the females wanted nothing else but to take the young man sitting in front of them to one of these rooms and ravish him till the days ended. It was not that the boy wasn't unlike an Adonis but the main factor was his exotic looks and the care free way he was lounging on the seat reminding them all of a predator. A sudden mental image of a jungle cat flashed in the waitress mind as she moved to his table to care of his order again. Lithe, agile and lethal; this boy was a predator were the thoughts running in her mind and she had a quick mental fantasy of her being his prey where she was being hunted by him. Shaking off her risqué thoughts, she cleared her throat and prepared herself best for the knee weakening look that the boy was capable of unleashing.

Harry turned when he heard the waitress clear her throat and he turned raising a single eyebrow at her. The young woman, going by her looks in her mid twenties, flushed an attractive shade of red on seeing his face. Harry sighed to himself mentally while maintaining the stoic small smile on his face. He cursed Dumbledore to the deepest pits of hell and a tormented afterlife for his incessant meddling and sticking his long, crooked nose in business not meant for him. **She** had assured him that the old goat fuck-up was suffering more than enough.

He simply shook himself mentally of the cobwebs and spoke in his cold, yet melodious voice," I will have a cup of black coffee with two sugars, please. And a couple of scones if you have any." As he finished speaking he spied in the corner a young girl not older than eighteen looking ready to faint along with the sigh of longing that most of the females let out. The waitress seemed to have invented an another shade of red in the meantime. Looking carefully, Harry noticed that most of the young females were supporting the same red blushes on their faces while he could see that several males looked ready to head over and start a fight with him.

The door opened and a young woman in her late teens or early twenties by her appearance entered and suddenly entire atmosphere changed with her arrival. The entire room before she arrived was reeking of a care free and just a hint of lust and anger. And now it was as if someone had thrown a heady cocktail of all hormones in the cafe with a very short fuse.

"Well, this is either the start of a pretty good time or a truly horrible nightmare." Harry said absently to himself, remarking at the thunder clouds he could see brewing at the distance.

"That depends," said a voice behind him, causing him to turn around his neck and locate the speaker. "It could be both," she finished, walking toward him slowly, her black heels clicking on the ground that drew one's attention in the now unnaturally silent cafe. She was absolutely gorgeous, a terrible perfection that always froze and boiled his blood all at once. A long, shimmering black dress held up by thin straps over her shoulders swept down to her ankles, hugging and displaying her every curve with a sinfully low neckline that was just this side of indecent, slits up both sides to just past mid-thigh exposed miles of leg with her every step. She had flawlessly pure alabaster skin, long, wavy black hair framing her face that hung half-way down her back and full, blood-red lips with eyes that were as shimmering black as her dress. She had her hands clasped behind her, making her bust stand out even more than normal.

Harry had no trouble keeping his eyes above her neckline, which just seemed to amuse her, as other males in the room seemed to be glued to her sinful figure. He shook his head in amusement and asked the woman, "What took you so long, my lady?" as she stepped forward and held out her hand. Harry had risen from his seat and taken it into his and bent to brush his lips on her fingers. He ignored the sighing of the women around him at his action and the mutters of **'sweet romantic'** as did the woman in front of him.

The woman pouted playfully at him as she said, "I'm simply shocked that you act like you don't know me, Hadrian. I've been close to you since you were but a babe, and even in your teenage years at the school. Do you usually go and forget a girl's habits and behaviour after something special like that? What a shame." She finished on a mocking voice, though it was more mischievous than mocking.

Several females around the room glared at the new arrival wishing to eviscerate her with the force of their glares alone. If the looks could kill the woman sitting with the young boy would have been burned and buried six feet under solid concrete. The woman was exceeding beautiful, some would say that she had a haunting beauty and terrible wickedness to her that drew everyone's eye and made them all wary of her.

"Why did you call me here? And, Did you finish the bank work as you wanted? And, what I am doing tonight, Nyx?" Harry asked her, his voice as cold as hers but lacking the frightening quality to it as hers. In fact it was quite melodious.

The woman, now identified as Nyx, sitting across from him, simply smiled sweetly and spoke softly to him, " Yes, all done and finalised. In fact, here is your new ATM card and this chip contains the documents you need for today's work." She said and slid the card along with a Data Chip across to him. " One more thing. Well, two more things for tonight. One, you will have to decrypt the program first, otherwise all of the files and plans will get erased, as he was the one who that created the abomination program that protects the files in the first place. And as you know his power has grown quickly at an exponential rate since the creation of the Arkham City and is still growing. By now he could probably take on the Administration here alone with his force and come out on top. Second, I'll be waiting for you at home and adding to your already considerable experience. It might hurt me a little bit but you are so worth it." She licked her lips slowly and seductively.

Harry's blood chilled in his veins. He wasn't sure if it was because of simple fear of her libido or from being in such close proximity to Nyx dirty mind, though. "And that's the second thing?" He asked cautiously.

Nyx's smile widened. "You don't have to worry about me switching allegiances and leaving you ever, Baby. I have been bound to you completely after I Marked you that night, and you will be always be mine wherever you are, no matter what. Now, go do it fast and the rest instructions will be delivered to you specially after you finish the forty percentage of the total work. And now, to seal the deal for tonight, my Hadrian," she whispered, just before she jerked his head towards her and crashed his lips against hers. Behind them, the waitress eye's glowed a bit as her face hardened but none of them noticed. Every female in the vicinity subtly clenched their hands as they imagined what it would be like to kiss those pale lips of the boy who was now involved in a ferocious lip lock with the dark haired beauty, who by now was confirmed to be a friend and if one read into the lines, his girlfriend.

The moment was interrupted by a throat clearing and the two separated with swollen lips and turned towards the person who had interrupted their kiss. The waitress was there, standing holding a tray containing two cups of black coffee and a plate of scones. Her face was a bit flushed but she seemed to holding herself rather steadily. Harry raised an eyebrow and the woman's blush intensified even as she put the tray down and mumbled an apology. Harry nodded his thanks and took both the cups, marvelling at the foresight of the woman to have anticipated his partner's arrival beforehand. On the other hand, Nyx narrowed her eyes slightly as she took a deeper notice of the woman standing in front of her as her instincts warned her that there was something different in the cafe and her eyes had sought out all but she had sensed that this woman in front of them was different.

She put the issue out of her mind as she saw that the woman was behaving naturally as a normal person would do and when the waitress left, she decided on asking Harry more about how had his day gone. The two dissolved into a normal routine for all couples as they talked about their works. After few minutes, both of them stood while Harry paid the bill leaving behind a large tip for the waitress. As soon as the dark clothed couple went out, the cafe resumed it's normal behaviour though a group of teenage girls still were talking in hushed whispers and giggling.

Harry Potter was waiting for his mark to show up as he pondered his dilemma over the person's terminal as his own customised tablet decrypted the data chip given to him by Nyx. The tablet was a high end Blackberry Tablet launched only two months ago. As always, Nyx had been insistent on getting the latest goods in the market. In her words,' _We are now free and we are the best. It makes sense for us to use the best this world has to offer.' _Harry had indeed agreed with her that they were free of their obligations but one needed to be discreet, hence he had managed to bargain with her to take only mid to minor high end contracts. They had to avoid detection but Nyx had told Harry that in some cases they had had to intervene as even though she was retired, she still had some duties and responsibilities carried over from her position. Harry had agreed to that. It was the same in his case too. He came out of his musings as his tablet finished decrypting forty percent of his work and a beep signalled that something different and rather interesting had come up, something unexpected for him.

He turned pulled the Tablet towards him and took a moment to gaze at his hard work over laying the basic design of the Tablet. A myriad of what seemed to be tribal tattoos seemed to be covering the Tablet but in reality they were a covering base and Nyxeral misdirection for his runes to be etched on the electronic device making it much harder to damage, increasing its functions and capabilities and many more things. He remembered fondly his first female friend at Hogwarts, whose years of hard work had allowed to make this possible. Hermione Granger had lived her life to the fullest but had been very sad and full of guilt for her inaction to prevent His betrayal at the hands of the Wizarding World. They had paid quite fully for it. In fact, most of the Magical World had become a shadow of its former self. Hogwarts itself had gone into shutdown, and the magic of most things had failed.

Harry really had a good laugh when his **Potter Family Theories** had been proved good as truth and a civil war had erupted after his departure or as Nyx would say forced exile. The world had been re - structured and made into a semblance of the ideals of the Four Founders. Shaking himself mentally from his unscheduled trip down the memory lane, Harry began reading the decrypted program and his eye brows rose drastically at the information that had been especially well hidden and encrypted. Harry really wanted to know that how did Nyx guess what to expect but chalked it to her powers and the position she had left behind for him. He further allowed the Tablet to hack the rest of the Data Chip using the person's desktop as a base. If what he read was true, his mission parameters had changed drastically. This was really heavy but all he could do was just wait and go along the flow as usual.

A car arrived at the garage of the house and Harry's keen ears pulled out the sounds of the two pairs of feet moving drunkenly in the floor below instead of only one. Harry frowned to himself. This was even more unexpected but even though he wasn't in the mood for this change, he did not back down. Now, he would have to improvise the plan a bit. A humourless smile formed on his face as he contemplated his back up plans and stepped back into the shadows of the room as soon as the door handle turned.

In came what seemed to any unobservant person, a couple, a man who was the owner of the house going by the pictures present, some depicting his life moments and some depicting him in a TYGER security uniform. With him was a pretty woman who was wearing a set of tight clothes along a mini skirt. Harry, who was hidden in the shadows narrowed his eyes when the woman disrobed showing her nude and extremely fit and toned body to the world. What had really had caught his attention were the tattoos that adorned her body and his mind went to overdrive at the revelation that the League of Assassins were also after his mark. He simply concentrated and unleashed a mild but subtle sleeping spell in the room. Within half an hour both of them were sleeping together on the bed in the room as compared to the intentions both of them had on entering the room. Harry emerged from the shadows and his hand moved rapidly like a mamba striking, holding his wand and unleashing a small chain of spells at the female assassin who twitched slightly but gave no change except for the fact that she was more relaxed. Harry's wand rose again as he pointed it at the man. The room was lit by a blinding flash of cold, emerald green light and when it was gone, there was no one in the room except for the two persons who appeared to be sleeping on the bed.

"You have arrived early. You are not supposed to be here for another two hours. What happened? Was the information incorrect?" asked a cold female voice in the shadows. The other woman in question replied in negative by shaking her head and raised her head to look at the cold green eyes of her Lady staring at her. She shook herself of her stupor from the situation she had found herself few hours ago and spoke in her normal emotionless voice," The information and informant were both correct. I had even managed to secure the attention of the target, but someone got to him before I did. It seems that the rumours we have heard in the last four months were correct. There is an unknown entity in the city of Gotham. The work and integrity seems to be the mark of a high end professional assassin but there is no mark left as to how the person is killed. I should know for I woke up in the same bed as the corpse of my target without being alerted to the fact that the person I was sharing the bed was dead." When the eyes narrowed, the now identified assassin went on with her report.

" There are however some inconsistencies in the entire time I was with the mark. It seems the assassin is well versed with mental or you can say psychological tricks. He tricked me into a deep slumber that wore off after a few hours after the death. However, I personally feel that the assassin maybe underestimated the training we undergo. As soon as my body detected the feeling of anomaly in my normal routine, I was up and about. I investigated the cause of the death and what modus operandi the assassin uses and was surprised from the results as most of them were rather startling." She finished.

"Go on. It seems that we have a rival and you are one of our best assassins. To get the drop of you and never leaving a trace of his or her presence speaks well of the talents this assassin possesses. What did you find? And do not tell me it was like all those cases few weeks ago?" when the woman nodded, the leader groaned to herself before standing up and moving in the light, showing her face to the world.

The woman in charge was no one else but Talia al Ghul, daughter of the long lived Head of the organisation known in the world as The Demon, Ra's al Ghul. She was looking faintly annoyed at the report from one of her personal guard. This was the sixth target that had been missed by the League of Assassins. What she found after days of investigation was infuriating to her and humiliating for her organisation was the fact that the assassin left no traces of his or her presence and even had the audacity to kill the targets in the presence of her guards.

She had gotten few of the bodies checked by several doctors in an effort to crack the identity of the killer. All the times the reports were the same, the cause of death was unknown. Talia had never read an odder report before and the fact that she herself was quite long lived and had travelled with her father all around the world, that was saying something. A team of doctors had examined the bodies and had concluded that none of the persons had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangled, suffocated, or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. In fact (the report continued, in a tone of unmistakable bewilderment), all the persons appeared to be in perfect health — apart from the fact that they were all dead. The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the persons' body temperature had been two degree below normal — but as the frustrated Talia had said, whoever heard of three people being frozen to death and that too without anyone noticing anything suspicious? The fact remained that almost all of those persons had someone with them or in the house when they were killed and no one had noticed. As if each and every one of those persons had decided to drop dead without reason.

She dismissed the guard and then decided to go out in the city in order to clear her mind. Had she noticed carefully she would have seen that a small silver - green coloured butterfly disappear in the corner of the room unnoticed by anyone.

Miles away, Harry's eyes closed and he smiled softly to himself. '_This is getting interesting. But the game has just begun.' _He thought to himself. He was standing at the top of a building overseeing his second target of the night. Below him on the ground, Loose Lipps was speaking to his underlings. He was an important piece to the short criminal boss, known as the Penguin. Harry had known that the short fool had gotten his hands on a pair of diamonds that were a part of a larger set. In fact, Oswald Cobble-pot had gotten those accidentally when he had stolen a consignment meant for Black Mask. The diamonds were supposed to be a payment from Black Mask's chief supplier to him.

What no one had known was the fact that the diamonds were a part of a set belonging to the Hidden Jewels of The British Minor Nobility. Nyx had accepted the contract for the recovery of the jewels and Harry had found the trail ended here. Penguin had disappeared weeks ago to his hideout and even though Harry could track him perfectly using magic, he had found that it took out all the fun of the hunt. Harry loved the thrill of a good mystery and had decided to use the old method of running around in Gotham during night not unlike a certain Caped Crusader who was a bit obsessed with the Bat Theme a little.

Harry had changed his dress a little now. He was now wearing a long black trench coat which covered his black mesh shirt along with his black leather pants. The coat was covered in runes stitched on the inside using Mythril threads. Harry had even gotten a white mask with a purple lightning symbol drawn over the right eye up to his mid cheek. over the right eye. He had engraved runes on the inside of the mask which gave it quite a lot of features such as clear vision, ability to filter the air borne toxins and many others. He had a weapon that was a knife on a metal wire, which he used as an offensive weapon. It had been enchanted by Nyx herself to never dull or rust and remain ever sharp. In addition to using his knife, Harry also used wires with a carabiner attached to the end, several of them stored along his belt, which allowed the wire to anchor to any object that it was wrapped around. Harry's long black trench coat was bullet proof and almost indestructible with several enchantments woven into it, and it worked only for him.

'_Time to get some answers in a fun way.'_ Harry thought as he jumped down right in the middle of the meeting. He drew his left hand back and made a motion of throwing something. From his gloved hands sharp metal needles, several inches long appeared and were sent into the bodies of the thugs between him and his target with pin point accuracy.

Harry had used the ability of his wand less magic to conjure several needles and using his enhanced senses sent them into specific nerve clusters of his enemies. He had learnt human anatomy during his studies in Human Transfiguration and had a good grasp of a person's body, be it male or female. Just to be sure, if he missed, Harry had channelled his magic in the needles and left a small amount of magic stored as electricity in them, not enough to kill but certainly shock a normal person into temporary paralysis.

The thugs between him and Lipps collapsed with screams issuing out of their mouths, just like puppets with their strings cut. Lipps stared at the masked figure in fear and no small amount of trepidation. A shot rang out and he smirked before gasping as the bullet bounced right of the figure's back. The figure glanced at the man who had attempted to shoot him and in the back no less. Harry drew back both his hands and allowed the wires to be thrown out. One of the wires streaked out like a striking snake and wrapped around the terrified man's neck. Harry smirked behind his mask and allowed a stronger amount of magical lightning to travel through the wire than he was using before. The man's haunted screams rang out in the night and shattered the silence in the immediate area. Knowing he had only a few minutes before the resident heroes and other night prowlers arrived, Harry unleashed the other wire around Lipps neck while retracting the previous one from the now comatose and slightly smoking man.

He pulled the wire with a sharp tug and his prey jerked as his air supply was choked for a few seconds, that too rather sharply. He pulled the person close and asked with a slow, cold drawl," Where is he?"

Lipps was either made of sterner stuff or had a very thick skull for he spoke in his nasally voice," I don't hav-ta answer ta ya, freak. Ya are not the Bat and don't scare me, ya know. Ya are going to pay for this and I'll be making ya my personal bitch, after the Penguin will be don -." He choked as the wire was tightened and the figure lifted him into the air like he weighed nothing.

"I was hoping that you would have spared yourself the pain but it seems that you like getting hurt. Oh well, this will hurt like a bitch but try not to pass out." Lipps could literally feel the figure smirking from behind the mask. He pondered about what the man was speaking about. He opened his mouth to goad the man further but before he could say anything, he heard the man draw something out and whisper a word before his world exploded into pain.

It was pain beyond anything Lipps had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting into pieces; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end… to black out… to die…

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply with the wire still around his neck and being held upside down by **the demon**, looking up into those blank eyes of the mask through a kind of mist. The night seemed to be eerily silent to him and figure asked coldly and calmly as if nothing had happened," Where is he?"

He spoke, his voice noticeably rough as Lipps realised that his throat had become hoarse from the screams he hadn't even heard," H-he…I-is... in a-a... s-ship...l-last stand", and then he fainted. Harry sighed but he did not feel bad about using the Cruciatus Curse on Lipps just that he wasn't allowed to make these criminals go insane from it. Lipps had murdered several homeless children last month by blowing their shelter when fleeing from police. Harry knew it because he was riffling through the man's mind and he had seen that the sick man had enjoyed it too. Hence, the Pain curse because Harry had become really angry at the senseless murder of the children, some were as small as seven years old. He retracted the wire from the neck least the man get his neck broken from it and he dies from it. He dropped the man carelessly like a sack of potatoes while waving his hand, vanishing the conjured needles and all traces of his presence. He could sense the police and the Bat arriving on his location as he looked up towards the skies and then was gone in a swirl of his coat, like he was never there, missing the arrival of Batman who arrived just as the unconscious man hit the ground.

Having left the crime scene and the subsequent meeting with Jim Gordon and observing the nearly catatonic Loose Lipps and looking seemingly unsatisfied, Batman returned to his subterranean base of operations. Still occupied with the most recent incident of the anomaly that had appeared in Gotham nearly six months ago, the Caped Crusader sent his apprentices out to patrol Gotham in his stead while the head Bat ensconced himself in front of the giant Bat computer.

While his fellow associates and Gotham Police may accept this as the work of Joker or any of the more vicious crime lords, without any firm data to corroborate their assumption and not take into account the possibility of a new criminal, the World's Greatest Detective required no more proof other than what he had heard from the thugs that had been incapacitated in the attack. Loose Lipps, himself had been shivering uncontrollably and had many times during his treatment had broken out into tears. Batman had been really surprised that a five minute meeting could produce such long lasting effects.

Which explained why was he tracking both Penguin's and Black Mask's communication signals and channels for any further news or any strange incidents. Apparently, the new anomaly was searching for Penguin as far as he heard from Lipps himself when he was babbling uncontrollably to anyone present and the Penguin had a run in with the Black Mask a few days ago. He knew this incident was linked to what he had found tonight. This forced Batman to follow his behaviour via the both the criminals' devices and whatever security systems he managed to hack. Currently, he was observing all three channels including the Gotham Police's radio just to be extra careful.

"Ah, audio piracy," a cultured British voice interrupted his ongoing analysis. "It seems to be the craze nowadays. I never thought that the Batman would subscribe to such behaviour when films are readily available on the open market. Then again, the world's greatest detective…"

"Very funny," the Caped Crusader replied.

"So, what possible reason would you have for spying on criminals and their associates while one of them is safely behind bars and the other has gone underground weeks ago. Is it not enough that you listen to enough Police chatter every day. It is not as if they both enjoy one another's company?" the ex-thespian inquired. "Other than Mr. Joker, of course. Or Miss Ivy, or Mr. Dent, or…"

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce answered levelly. "However, this is a serious business. I am observing a potentially dangerous individual - a being who might pose more of a threat than any meta-human or criminals present in the city right now."

"Ah, yes," the elderly butler agreed sardonically, "the Batman is listening to the chatter of the thugs of two different gangs at the same time while keeping watch over the crimes that have been discussed over the police channel; simply amusing. How marvellous that you will now be able to bring this imaginary fiend to justice with all this clutter!"

Choosing to ignore his adoptive father's harassment, Bruce leaned back in his chair and rested his chin upon his joined hands. "What would you say if I told you that almost everyone in Gotham's convinced that this 'Assassin or Demon' is, in fact, nothing more than a fabrication of a man's memory with his brush or near miss with Death?"

"Had it come from any other source, I believe that they would need immediate psychiatric treatment. Seeing as how we are discussing the Medics, however, I would tentatively confirm it as a truth or a variation of it," the British man confided.

"You don't find the entire concept overly fanciful?" the other man asked disbelievingly.

Alfred smiled slightly. "Master Bruce, in the past few years, you have faced many fanciful things, enemies and a host of other problems. All things considered that Mr. Lipps has done till now and seen, the notion that after an attack such a person's mind would decide to visit the realms of mental breakdown seems entirely rational."

"Perhaps…" Bruce allowed, "But it does allow me to follow that he had no visible damage of any sort even with careful evaluation whatsoever, regardless of what he says happened to him, is it?."

"Then evaluate Mr. Lipps yourself, Master Bruce," Alfred concluded logically. "If memory serves, did you not have a similar problem with Miss Quinn when she joined the Joker?"

Finished with his task in the cave, Alfred began ascending the many steps leading up to the mansion as he recommended, "Might I advise you to invite your apprentices along on your next mission and judge their reasoning and their ability to fend for themselves by yourself?"

Batman nodded looking thoughtful and then turned back to the computer going over his reports again.

The doors to the large room swung open. A tall man in light grey clothes with red and gold trim strode into the chamber. "Lady Shiva," he called out, "they are here. The final fugitives have been apprehended hiding in Switzerland. They have been brought here and they are awaiting your judgement in the side chamber."

Lady Shiva made no verbal acknowledgement of the announcement. She stood up from her chair, which was more of a throne in the middle of the large chamber lined with obsidian walls. The few green lights around the hall caused an eerie glow as it reflected off of the shiny black walls. The woman moved slowly at first, stretching her long and powerful legs and arms as she strode up to the man who had interrupted her meditation. She looked at the tall man in front of her, with the dark hair, slightly rounded face which was marked with a few scars across his left cheek. She gave the man the slightest of smiles.

"So, we are done then, as soon as this is finished," said Lady Shiva, without any emotion in her voice. "Very well, then I suppose that I will need to appear in front of Lady Talia, as she had ordained." She walked towards the doors to the side chamber and called back to the man. "I shouldn't be too long, Jason."

Lady Shiva opened the doors before her with a push of her hand and then she stepped into the room. She eyed the occupants who were all seated in a row of chairs. The group included two men and four young women, in addition to another Nyxtleman who appeared to be the leader of the group. All the individuals stared at the woman who entered. She was wearing a dark black leather coat over a crimson red dress which seemed more like a corset and long black pant with heavy heeled boots, showcasing her entire figure and wrapped around her snugly leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long jet black hair were pulled back leaving her face bare to all to see. The ex-League of Shadows member just sneered at her captives.

"You do understand why you are all here today, do you not?" asked the Lady who stood there, clearly a malevolent presence in front of them. All of them remained silent as they just stared at the imposing woman in front of them. The two young men in who appeared to be near thirty glared at their captor. Lady Shiva only glanced at the younger people briefly, and then her eyes settled on the older man, with thin hair that was starting to turn grey. He was a little overweight, which surprised Lady Shiva as she took in the man's features.

"So, Thomas," she spoke with venom, "years on the run seem to have not been too unkind to you. I would have thought that you would have had to keep in better shape than this."

"What would you know about this…" spat Thomas, but he was cut off by a ninja who appeared holding her sword by his throat and looked back at her Lady, who simply looked amused.

"Now, now," chided Lady Shiva, almost mockingly, "let's have none of your previous vitriol. I had to listen to too much of that all those years in the village from you and your friends. Dustin was the most irritating and vocal of your little group, but I heard all of your comments." The lady paused for a moment as she walked over to stand in front of Thomas. "You know, Thomas, I am quite surprised. I am surprised that it was you and your group who were the last ones to be found and caught. I was sure that some others would have eluded me much longer than you would. Austin and his gang, I was sure they would have been harder to track down. Maybe it was simply because you just did a fairly good job of trying to remain quiet for the past five years."

"So, you have us now," sneered the captive Thomas, "are you going to hand us over to the Ra's? Send us to be killed?"

The Lady Shiva laughed. "My, Mr. Thomas, you have been on the run for a long time. I guess the news of our society and all of its changes has not reached you and your group while you have been away. Why is that? Could you not try to find a single assassin in the last years you have been on the run? Or have you been so far immersed in European culture that you never came across a single news point of our organisation? It's a shame really, that you have to learn now, and from me." Lady Shiva paused and spun in a circle on her heel, waving her arms about gracefully. "This beautiful place, this dark fortress, this is my stronghold!"

She waited as her words sunk in. Then she glared at Thomas. "This is my home, it has been for years. We had not needed to have a prison since I became Lady Shiva and the Demon Head gave all power for being judge and jury for all crimes against the League. That is when I earned the title of 'Lady Shiva'. However, you need not worry about the League. It was disbanded partially few years ago, in favour of a more different type of rule. You would probably hate to hear about it, so I will tell you anyway. The League now has two heads, Lady Talia al Ghul and Lady Nyssa al Ghul."

Thomas was in shock, he had heard rumours that there had been sweeping changes brought about by the Lady Shiva. He had heard only bits and pieces of the news, but it had been years since he had any contact with his former friends from the village. He was aware that those groups were being wiped out. As he thought about this, he wondered, silently, how could the woman in front of him have become what she is. From the tales that his former allies had told him, this Lady Shiva was as vicious as Ra's al Ghul had ever been. However, before he could say anything, the Lady Shiva spoke again.

"So, here I am, at the end of my tenure as Lady Shiva for the League but this will be my name from now on," smiled the woman in front of Thomas. "You will have the privilege of watching your group, die in front of you except for the females. They will be given different choices after their interrogation. But, you will suffer their same fate." She stood in front of her former colleague. She reached out and slapped him hard that had his face back reeling. "That is for the death of my sister. I had planned a worse fate for you but since you are so arrogant and full of yourself, I believe I have a better solution. For you and your group. There is no need for a trial, because I have determined that it should be so."

The two males were in tears as they realised that there was no way for them to survive this situation. In quick succession Shiva broke the necks of the two men. They didn't have the time to scream properly and their suffering was short lived as they died. The two younger females started hurling expletives at their captor, while the one of the elder women sobbed uncontrollably. With a slight glare, Lady Shiva silenced them all. She looked at the dead two men and then back at their leader. "What? Are you surprised at what I have done? Have you never heard the stories from your leader about the evil deeds that he and his gang had performed? Did he not brag and boast about how they would rape and torture females? About how he and his friends terrorised the simpletons at the village? Did he not regale you with the details of their exploits? Of how he and his friends raped and murdered my sister in front of me?"

There was silence in front of the Lady Shiva and all the females sat still. "I thought that your head would have told those stories over and over again. Oh well. Perhaps he will share them with devil when he joins him in hell!" With that she unleashed a series of attacks at Thomas. He was dying less quickly as the males of the group had and was in great deal of pain.

Turning to look at the dying body of Thomas, Lady Shiva spat in his face. "Do not die there and judge me for my actions, Thomas. It was you, and your group, and your group's beliefs that allowed my little sister to be sacrificed. It was you, and your faction, and those fools who created me. And it has become your down fall. But now, it is finished." With those final words she broke Thomas's neck. Then the Lady Shiva turned and walked out of the side chamber and entered her main hall. Jason was waiting for her to return.

"Milady," he said quickly, "the side chamber will be cleaned immediately."

"Thank you Jason," she answered. Then she stopped in front of her long time friend, as she noted that there was still a look of concern on Jason's face. "What is it Jason? You seem worried." She paused as she waited for a response, but she received none from the third in command of her group. "I assure you, my work is done as Lady Shiva, for the League at least. They have all been rounded up finally."

"I'll arrange for the females to be sent out. They were not supposed to be present for the execution but it matters little. Your work has been completed and your vengeance has been sated. You might want to reach Lady Talia tomorrow though. But for now, you need to rest for you have been working a lot. Also, there are some other matters that require your personal attention but they can wait. Now, go before I drag you there myself." He mock glared at her.

Chuckling at her old friend's mothering, she smiled at him and then went to her quarters to rest, her mind finally at peace after a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Batman. I just own the plot of this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2**

Selina Kyle stopped and stared, to say the least, the jewels she wanted to steal when she had gone out this night were the last thing in the world on her mind right now. She suspected that someone, especially she didn't have any doubts on that crazy woman Ivy, she had managed to dose her with her crazy lust pollen again, as she left her hideout just a few hours ago.

The femme fatale's long black hair shined in the moonlight, with a half mask over her face, showing her shining blue eyes underneath. She wore cat ears on the top of her costume, with a black bodysuit that wrapped tightly around her. It showcased every single curve, every single bit of her, the swell of her very large breasts that threatened to burst out of her top. It moved around to curve around her shapely ass that jutted out. Anyone could tell her legs went for miles and had a nice shape to them as well. To put matters bluntly, this young woman was a reflection of sinful and gorgeous woman hood.

The cat loving person - turned - burglar had stopped on her stealing prowl, after watching the young man in his late teens judging by his looks alone and awake at such late night or she could say early morning. The light shining in an lone window and a moving shadow had made her curious and she had gone to check whether it was the big, bad Bat around on his night patrol as usual. But she had found someone else. Being extremely careful not to trigger any of the by **chance - if - any security present** along, she stopped at the small clearing on the roof across the building, of the person she was observing.

"What do we have here?" she purred to herself as she gazed at his topless body with frank lust. "Well, it is someone new, I thought for a moment I'd seen the Adonis, ooohhh... meeooww..." the thief purred to herself as she stepped forward carefully and got a really good look at him.

_'Well, I've just hit the jackpot,'_ she thought when she looked at his tall form, the dark black hair that had a messy quality to it that was downright sexy. The burning green eyes that were narrowed in concentration, with the bare chest that looked rippling with taut muscles that seemed to have been carved on him and that frankly delicious looking body, which she saw as a taunt, a tease of the hidden pleasure, making a woman dream off and drive herself wild but there was no more than that. The tight leather pants were wrapped oh so snugly around him.

He was exercising and seemed to be all alone. Her instincts were screaming to her about the presence of an alpha male as she tried to control her rampaging hormones and tried to observe him more closely.

Muscles bulged in his arms and he lowered himself to full extension of his arms and then bulged further as he pulled himself back up again with deep, even breathing in time to his exertions. His body was held perfectly taunt, working out almost silently. The only thing between him and the world was his black leather pants tied off at the waist. His feet were pointed slightly as he concentrated on not wavering in the least and just working the muscles in his arm.

The Catwoman watched him covertly, her pupils dilating as she watched him going up and down in perfect form, muscles standing out on his body and sweat just starting to bead. Her body was already reacting to the sight but she clenched her thighs together, for she didn't disturb him and in turn miss this gorgeous figure lost in his own world. She knew right then and there that this male specimen was what she wanted and gods above and below, she would have him as hers. She decided right there that she would be getting in the knowhow of the city again to track this person. It was time for this city's only cat female to come forward and stake her claim on this hunk. She was glad to know that her identity as Selina Kyle was really helpful with crazy things like that.

All in all, right now she really wanted to jump through the window and take the boy with her alone for good, hard ride all night and day long, but she knew that she might scare the person into shock with her crazy, horny sex kitten act. She would very much like to avoid being called a nymphomaniac but damn that Ivy for making her so horny.

She could barely think straight and then decided to go back to her penthouse and have a few hours alone with her vibrator. It might be able to get her to take the edge off for now." I'll be back for you, baby." She spoke to the figure of her soon to be new conquest present in front of her and then leapt off the roof in a long jump that carried her away in the darkness of Gotham.

As soon as the Catwoman was gone, another figure arrived at the place where she was standing. The new arrival was an extremely attractive woman in a shimmering black dress that hinted heavily at the wonderful things underneath without ever being considered trashy or whorish. Her black hair matched her dress and her ruby lips were twisted into a cold smile, but her eyes were what drew the attention of Anyone unfortunate caught in their gaze. They were completely black, a never-ending abyss that sucked at your very soul, an immeasurable void that made each and every one feel looking into them, so very small and insignificant like an insect.

Her voice was cold and melodious, echoing and reverberating, hauntingly chilled to the very bone. "Go ahead and try it little girl, for I would like to simply rip your soul out of your body for trying to claim something that I had waited to claim since I existed and there is not a damn thing you could do about it. The only thing you will accomplish with such an action is pissing off myself and I can be very harsh and cruel being for about what you have set your sights on. But, I am a bit curious and quite free in my thinking, for I am a bit bored here. So, I'll play a game with you. Can you compete with me, the true face of Death after all?" she spoke softly looking at the retreating figure of Catwoman. Even though the woman was unable to hear her, a shiver passed down Selina's spine as she got the impression that she had been dumped into a stretch of icy cold water.

Back in front of Harry's house, Nyx looked back at the exercising figure of Harry and licked her lips, staring at the delicious image presented to her that she had burned immediately into her memory. She twirled and vanished in a puff of black smoke and arrived directly in the room behind Harry. As soon as he came down, she trailed her hands over his body while Harry stopped and turned his head slightly to look back at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Hello again, Nyx. Where were you? I was waiting for you for a long time, I thought that you were teasing me again. Well, Did something happen?" he trailed off as she nibbled his earlobe and then slightly nipped at his neck. He stopped asking his queries as he knew that right now Nyx was in her full blown horny mood and he might not get any answers from her depending on her mood.

As Nyx's hands began exploring his chiselled chest, she spoke between laying kisses on her lover's neck and cheek while biting and nipping in between. Harry sucked in his breath as it really got him in the mood, but still he managed to calm himself and listened to what she had to say.

" I was just roaming about, looking for a piece of land, where we could build our home. This building is nice, my beloved, but I want to have a nice proper home away from the hustle and bustle of this city. I have found a piece of land at the south of Gotham, not very far away from the main city but also not directly in its way. Also, it has two ley-lines that intersect and form a junction that is just right for excellent warding and protection. So, Harry when are we moving there?" she asked before she kissed at the corner of his lips, expressing her hunger for him in the only way she could.

Harry smiled at her half hearted growl when he pulled away slightly and replied, his voice full of mirth and joy," Whenever you want, you naughty minx! Now, let us have dinner and then I will start making preparations for shifting our home and equipment. But, before that..." he turned around and kissed her fully on the lips, slipping his tongue skilfully, in her mouth, making her moan as her body responded to the touch of one person who could make her feel that way.

Harry had finally identified what he needed for casting the wards over his soon to be property. Nyx had gone to the Arkham's and Gotham's Administration Offices to talk to the Mayor Quincy Sharp about buying nearly a seven square mile area near the South Point of Gotham. Not very far away from the city but also not in its direct way so that any escaping lunatic would try to crash at their home, except the Bat Family or a few fools without any sense of self preservation.

Harry himself had been busy and had gone in the early morning, missing the arrival of Selina Kyle near their home. He had selected seven of the best crystals that he could find as he teleported all around in the most secret stashes left behind by Hitler and his Nazi regime. Diamonds larger than six centimetres were hard to find naturally and they were supposed to be natural for their creation into the crystals for the warding. As he left behind the storage vault of some lunatic Nazi Nyxeral, and Apparated back to the dining room he'd turned into a lab just this morning before leaving, he thought what he needed to do get his best warding scheme. An evil smile grew over face, a smile that must looked have home on the face of Joker. Harry started laughing hysterically as he went over his idea.

Here he was, after three hours of intense concentration and hard work as he went over to the scheme he'd constructed such a long time ago, when he'd been first told by Nyx to build her a colossal warding scheme for their dwelling that should rival the wards at Hogwarts and even the Goblins. His work was now finished and in front of him. It was in the shape of a six-pointed star, crafted out of pure Mythril, and covered in runes from almost every language on Earth. There were Japanese Kanji, Sanskrit letters, ancient high Latin, ancient Egyptian, Greek, Scandinavian, the lot.

At each point of the star, there was a socket, glowing silvery golden from the heat supplied by the runes on it. Bending over the desk, Harry started a slow chant, while carefully inserting the crystals in the sockets. One by one, six of the crystals went in six sockets, Harry keeping his movements slow so as to keep in perfect tempo to the chant.

By the time he reached the sixth socket, the chant neared its end.

As soon as all six were done, Harry turned his attention to the central socket, placed exactly at the points where the two triangles creating the star overlapped. That one required special treatment, as he cut open a tiny nick on his forefinger with a mental command.

He used the blood to paint a very specific set of runes on the crystal, all the while continuing the chant. As he reached the crescendo, he placed the crystal in the socket, before uttering two words. At '_lock',_the heat of the sockets soared, melting them slightly, just enough for the crystals to sink slightly. Immediately afterwards, they cooled off, leaving the crystals fixed permanently to the star. The next word was '_connect_', at which the central crystal lit up with a brilliant glow, now connected to Harry via his blood.

Soon afterwards, the other crystals gained the same glow, gaining the power from the central crystal.

Next, Harry focused on the memories he had assimilated from most expert of curse breakers back in his world, both from the Light and the Dark. Keeping them fixed in his mind, he raised his wand to his temple, before pulling it away, taking with it a cluster of memories. These he pushed into the central crystal.

Again, they flowed from it along the runes to the point crystals, which was exactly what he intended. As the last of the memories seeped away into the points, the central crystal was once again empty.

This time, Harry focused on exactly what he wanted to do, turning his wishes into instructions, storing them away into the crystal.

Soon, he was done. Finally, he picked up the star, and Apparated straight to the clearing in the centre of the property and waited for Nyx's message to arrive. He sat down and began his meditation to calm his mind and store away the memories of his last week. Once done, he allowed his magic to leave the body in the shape of a tendril and hooked it into the warding stone he had just created, going over every single detail and instruction that had been planted into the core of the scheme. After two hours though it felt years to Harry, he heard a cawing and allowed his magic to fade as he opened his eyes. There in front of him was a pure black raven, no doubt Nyx's messenger. He waved his hand and a perch appeared with a bowl of water for the bird. The raven perched itself on the perch and dropped a long roll of parchment, tied by a black ribbon. Harry snorted to himself, how clichéd and utterly antiquated. He took up the parchment and read the message. He passed his finger after charging it with magic over few runes written at the bottom of the letter and several thick files dropped in his lap.

He smiled to himself and repeated the gesture and the files disappeared back to their storage. He stood up and the raven looked at him once before flying away and the perch dissolved into nothingness like smoke.

Quickly sealing the area with magic so no one could enter and disturb him from his delicate work, he turned back to his backpack, giving it his full, undivided attention. Raising his wand for the first time in this day, he summoned a blank tablet made of pure black marble, that he quickly started to carve runes upon.

Harry would have liked nothing more than to cast a simple _Writing charm_ on the tablet, but the marble that made it up was far too unstable to use after it had been made with a complex alchemical ritual, especially while runes had to grace its surface. Said instruments were used solely in the making of long-term, high-quality ward foundations. And as such were very rare, and had the price tag to match.

During his impromptu scholarship with his lover and soul mate, Harry had been forced to pick up a lot of valuable knowledge in all the fields of magic, Light and Dark, Grey and Neutral, Ancient and Modern and many others. When he arrived back in the Gryffindor dormitory, after the defeat of Tom Riddle, his whole body had been throbbing and his head felt like it had been thrown in an active volcano but not allowed to get burnt or damaged, only hurt him. He had been catatonic for the next three months, his body shook with every step he took, and he was unable to eat anything properly nor drink anything to soothe his thirst completely. He had sometimes cried and nearly begged for gods to kill him, to take away his agony and pain but he knew that there was no salvation for him as he could see, when he was alone. His friends were there for him but Harry knew they were unnerved by what was happening to him and were worried that they might be in the next in line. Harry had heard what went in their minds, scratch that, what everyone thought when he looked at them with his eyes, their innermost secrets, their lives left bare to him like open books.

When he went to sleep after a full day of futile tests and other rubbish and more senseless questions and headaches from the healers from all over Europe, Death had appeared to him. She (because as it turned out, Death was female)had told him that night in his dreams, the only place he couldn't feel any more agony when awake, how she had always waited for him and craved for his touch to feel on her skin and since he proved himself worthy of gathering her Hallows without any idea of what he was doing, he was now hers for eternity and would get all the powers and _benefits_ the position entitled... once he completed the changes to his body. The pain was his trial, the Ancient and Eldritch Magic's were making his mortal body rid of all imperfections and change it into something more suitable for all eternity.

At the time, Harry had been in too much pain and agony to even be elated at the idea of possibly being able to resurrect the dead to realize the way she'd said it. As if feeling sad for him when she mentioned benefits. He soon found out, however, when he woke up the next day his body and mind had been completely changed.

His black hair was now so dark that it seemed to absorb the light and was now chin length no matter how many times he cut it, which actually helped make it less messy. His eyes, while still emerald green now had a mesmerizing and hypnotic quality to them. He was taller, more around 6'0", and broad shouldered, looking to be in his early teens, 17 going on 18, instead of the emaciated, underfed boy from years of abuse and malnourishment of his early life. All the marks he had accumulated in his life had vanished leaving behind clear unmarked skin.

However, the most damning evidence of how he had changed was his face. First, there were the two pairs of his sharp incisors in both his upper and lower jaw that looked a bit like fangs and his long pointed ears. His jaw had narrowed, all traces of baby fat burned out leaving behind a sharp angular jaw line. His skin had turned smooth and soft like silk, gaining a new shade of smooth white ivory. His eyebrows had become fine and delicate. All in all he looked like a perfection out of all males. At that, it didn't take a Nyxius to realize what Death had meant by changes when she said his body was going to change.

He had been turned into something more than human or a magical, he had been turned into an immortal being found only in LeNyxds of old and long forgotten.

That morning he had flown into a rage, cursing Death for her actions even as he could hear her cold laughter in his mind due to the connection between them. His friends had appeared and been horrified and scared at his strength as he literally punched holes in the castle walls as if it were nothing more than paper. Despite seeing their fear, Harry couldn't stop himself. It seemed the change had heightened all his emotions to an insane degree: anger turned into rage, fear turned into terror, like into love, and attachment into obsession and the conflicting emotions were driving him insane.

Eventually, his rage had passed and he had fallen to his knees sobbing as he explained to Hermione and Neville what had happened. Ron had fainted somewhere in terror when he had shot them his death glare.

Luckily, most of them had been supportive and promised to help him figure out how to reverse what happened to him. It had been hard to hide what happened from the press but they managed it by saying he had been wounded by the Battle more than he thought by an ancient spell and needed to recover.

They had gone to Black Manor where Hermione had raided the library trying to find out how to reverse what happened to him while Ron, who still had some fear of this new and improved Harry had tried to give Harry emotional support... well, in his own way anyway. During this, they also conducted tests to see the extent of Harry's abilities and saw that he was quite an anomaly. It was like he was a contradiction in everything. He was nothing but...

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"... **Chaos.** Your whole body is nothing but chaos materialised. I don't know if your condition will return back to normal, Harry. I-I am sorry, I can't just say it but you are not going back to be _just Harry_, as you wanted, though not for the lack of trying but..." Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's finger appeared on her lips, his cool skin feeling hot like a warm fire on her skin and her cheeks turned a dark red as blood rushed to her cheeks and desire rippled through her. He took off his finger and spoke in his cold, melodious voice increasing the desire running through her veins like molten lava," I know. Just that now I have to live my life fully, no matter what others say. I have accepted it. Though you should know, this has changed not only my outlook but my thought capacity too, Mione. I feel powerful and extremely free, like some shackles have been thrown off me. Thank you, for sticking with me, though. I appreciate it." He finished and kissed her on her cheek leaving her a confused and horny mess.

**FLASHBACK END**

He shook himself out of those memories, now he was supposed to lay a background for their home, not reminiscence about his conquests, though he had to say that out of all young women, Fleur Delacour was the one whom he missed the most and Capelle Zabini was the MILF he would like to ruin again, not that he didn't do it before.

He used his magic to create a deep hole in the forest ground and lowered the now completed Runic Foundation in it. He then cast some fairly powerful and ancient magic to seal its location and then unleashed the power of ley lines to start charging the Tablet.

Now, all he had to do was wait for Nyx to arrive back from her impromptu shopping trip.

Talia al Ghul was shopping in the mall when her bodyguard sucked in a sharp breath before she seemed to hyperventilate. Talia was on guard the moment the guard made her jerky moment. She put her hand on one of the hidden daggers on her person that she never left behind as her eyes scanned the mall for any possible threats before noticing that everyone was too quiet and there was no attack or any disturbance of any kind. Just that every female and male seemed to be staring in a single direction that made her curious and she turned towards the direction everyone was looking and her eyes widened as she sucked in a deep breath.

Right across her, entering the doors to the mall were two people, a male and a female both in their late teens from their appearance. But what caused everyone to keep on go eerily silent was the unnatural beauty that they both seemed to possess. The female looked as a royalty of some kind with her looks. She though, ironically, looked like she was the representation of everything that was sinful and carnal in the world.

She was tall with a body built for sin. Her skin was pale but it had a shine that was fairly alluring. She had dark black hair that flowed over her face, along with a dark set of black eyes that were as black as night, following her companion with lust and desire visible to even her. She had high cheek bones of regal quality. Her lips were cupid bow in shape, looking incredibly kissable, and they were a bright shade of crimson like blood. She had a seductive smile upon her face. Talia's eyes travelled down her body hungrily, her bust was wrapped in a tight black shirt that was short sleeved and slowed her slender arms. She could tell that her flesh would be soft to the touch. Her shirt rode up a slight bit and showcased an amazing belly button. There was a gap between her shirt and the black jeans that wrapped around her body. It curved around her tight and extremely delectable looking ass, that was swaying hypnotically, drawing attention from all.

Her companion was not so different possessing the same pale white just like ivory, creamy looking skin. Just like her, he was also tall and broad shouldered at more than 6 feet, his entire frame seemingly wrapped in thick corded muscle yet seemed built for speed. He was dressed in pure midnight black clothes with a long black trench coat draped over his body that drew one's eyes with its exquisiteness and how it framed his body, showcasing what he had to offer but not allowing any vision to pass through them. The dark black hair that had a messy quality to it that was downright sexy and seemed to suck all light into them. The burning, emerald green eyes that caught others into their gaze and hypnotised them. They were the type of eyes that broke hearts and caused legs to magically be pried open for the taking. Talia herself had never seen such a magnificent shade of green ever in her life. Even though, her own eyes were a shade of green, but they were more like cold sea green, just like her father.

His features were angular giving him a slight feminine touch, though it suited the young male making him even more exotic looking, like a forbidden fruit. Her eyes, narrowed as she noticed his ears. They were more like Elvin ears, sharply pointed and bit long but seemed to fit him just fine. This male was nothing but a tease, a full mind blowing tease, just like the female. Talia knew her cheeks had taken a red tint just like many other females in the mall as the two gorgeous specimens of humanity and beauty passed through them. The males looked confused, looking as if to hate the male for taking all attention of all females or to ogle the female accompanying the male with lust.

Talia carefully raised her left leather gloved hand as she clenched her fist to activate the small but extremely high definition camera, and clicked multiple photographs of the couple. She decided to go back to her base and send out assassins to find more information about both of them. Talia had her doubts about their appearance and had guessed that the paparazzi would on both of them when their news spread in the Gotham. But there was something about them that drew her eye, even more than when she had observed Batman.

_'Maybe, someone of them both might be the successor that my father has always craved, if my suspicions are right.'_ she thought to herself. She had recognised that fluid walk that both of them possessed, as the one she herself possessed, the walk of a highly trained person but there's was more fluid and predatory than hers, a scary thought.

Harry knew that Nyx was up to something. That sultry smile she was wearing right now was the same that had been responsible for his nearly a full day orgy with her, Fleur, Capelle, Hermione, Susan and two succubus, Alana and Ceria. Though, he had enjoyed the entire time with a room full of delicious female flesh, Harry had been in quite the pain for the next week. Every single movement he made was painful, he couldn't even feel his lower half properly and had been confined to bed for that time.

Nyx had been a tease, modelling hundreds of provocative clothes in front of him in hundreds of poses and positions, keeping him fully hard and in a lot of pain because he had just taunted her by saying that she was an old woman and needed a lot of practice to put up with him, especially when Nyx had confessed being a virgin all that time.

He had learnt fully that day that where the saying, _Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned._ Had come from. He had vowed not to invoke her wrath after that day until it was necessary. But no matter what, he had been unable to keep that grin from forming on his face.

Nyx looked back at Harry while they were walking together in the mall. Honestly, her lover often forgot that they both shared a mental link with each other and she was able to know what he was thinking right now. She had seen something here last time and her mind had conjured a very erotic fantasy that she wanted to act out with Harry in that thing. Thus, here she was with that strange idea on her mind that she had never gotten the chance to act out before with him. As soon as they were arriving at her destination, her eyes were drawn towards a woman across the other side of mall. There she was, Talia al Ghul, one of the two daughters of the Demon's Head Ra's al Ghul. She smirked to herself as she noticed Talia checking her and Her Harry out.

Nyx then entered the Lingerie Department with Harry following her almost absently before he shook him and decided not to enter, before an impishly smiling Nyx took his hand and pulled him into the store much to the delight of all females present in the store. Nyx liked the fact that even though Harry was now an Immortal, he still clung to his morals and codes, remaining humble and down to earth instead of becoming an airhead like most of the people who gained power.

She left Harry before nodding slightly to the attendant who recognised her from her last visit and then discreetly motioned towards an empty point in the back of the store. Nyx sneaked a glance at Harry before moving towards the mentioned empty cubicle.

Nyx then came out wearing a simple but very small black lace thong bikini, and posed in a way that even the most hottest porn stars on Earth couldn't compete with. "Harry-darling, how does this suit me for when I go swimming?" She said with a sultry grin, and was only doing this because her horny mind insisted on it as a way to toy with Harry and see how strong his will to resist was.

Almost all the females in the store (**Thankfully only females were present today or else there was going to be a bloodbath**) were also starting to stop and stare at the gorgeous female for a bit now while the aforementioned male had a mental meltdown at seeing Nyx's practically divine figure in all her divinely enhanced glory with little hidden to him.

She had on a tiny black bikini top that lifted her large breasts and separated them slightly; creating the most amazing cleavage Harry had ever seen. Like Harry, she had a pale white skin; she always had ever since as Harry had seen her quite naked lately. He could only really appreciate it outside and when compared to others. Her bikini bottom was likewise incredibly small, both leaving very little to the imagination. She just radiated sex and she was well aware of it. Women gazed between Harry and the sex Goddess and one of them with a sneaky look down turned to Nyx, frowning.

In it, her cleavage was far more pronounced, almost hypnotic to gaze upon. She even spun around to let him see her marvellous backside too, resulting in Harry having almost a meltdown of epic proportions and falling to the ground in a dead faint with a hard thud. As later Harry would say to her, her actions could have killed a lesser man.

**"And he is down."** Her horny mind said like a sports announcer, impressed by Harry's endurance.

"Harry!" Nyx softly spoke, getting on her knees to check on him. She turned him onto his back and placed his head on her bare lap.

The shop attendant decided then to make her appearance. "What happened?" She asked to avoid revealing she had been watching the whole time, not that Nyx didn't knew that. Practically every woman in the store had been looking at her when she had decided to pull that stunt.

Nyx acted like she was relieved that Marie was here, because she looked like she had some medical training and was less likely to molest Harry further than any other female would have. "I was just... trying to see what Harry thought of some clothes I was looking at, and he collapsed."

"Well can you blame him?" Marie asked. "I mean damn woman, what normal man wouldn't collapse after seeing you wearing that? If I had that figure I'd be wanting men to react like Harry just did."

Nyx giggled and then spoke in a sly voice, "Maybe I can wake him up by using a special technique of medical expertise. Help me carry him into a private room and lock it after me."

Marie smirked and then spoke in an equally sly tone yet she couldn't match the rampant lust that was easily heard by all those present in Nyx's voice," Sure woman. Don't blame me when he tries to run away from you." Nyx simply winked wickedly at her and Marie shuddered.

Harry awoke to a pleasant sensation around his lower half, before he remembered coming to the mall with Nyx. He groaned to himself before becoming aware of his surroundings as the pleasure in his lower half suddenly increased. His mind was all over the place, and at the same time focused down at where he was being touched. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly they flashed open as his libido suddenly skyrocketed as he remembered seeing Nyx in that clothing.

He looked down to see that Nyx had taken his crown, the very tip of his dick into her mouth and was Nyxtly sucking on it. Small slurping sounds came from her lips where they were spread around his girth and she still held him in both hands. "Oh my god," Harry breathed as she intensified the sucking some as her hands began to add a twisting motion to their movement.

Nyx hummed around his bulbous crown and she sped the motion of her hands. While she had wanted him to hold off, she wasn't going to make it easy for him either. The longer he held on the better as far as she was concerned, though she may just take him into her pussy as her mind was too clouded by lust and envy from all those women gazing at her lover. She already had been sucking him for the last fifteen minutes and now only he was waking up.

"Oh yes, yes," Harry breathed, enjoying every single moment that Nyx had her lips wrapped around his cock. The sucking felt amazing and her tongue was toying with the tiny v shape at the base of his crown which was surprisingly quite sensitive and driving him insane. Her hands were actually distracting slightly from the sensations emanating from his crown, but that was just as well, because Harry was having trouble holding out. It just felt so damn good. Not that Harry never had a blow job before but there was something in Nyx's touch that made him react to her quite differently as he would have done to others.

Nyx lightly kissed the tip of Harry's member, ignoring Harry's hand now around her head.

"Oh wow," Harry gasped in shock, his cock jerking at the move.

Nyx smiled, her tongue flicking out and getting another gasp from him, this time louder than the last. It was the same, though, because they were connected on a level due the fact when she took his virginity Nyx had invoked him as her lover and husband on the level of their souls and very core of their beings. She had wanted him badly, since her existence had always been lonely. Nyx could see that he was perfect for her, so she didn't stop herself at that time.

Later they both realised that such an action had far reaching consequences for both of them. She being a primordial entity since the birth of time had linked herself to someone, even if the being was now an immortal but Harry had been born a human. The universe always existed in balances but Nyx was admittedly one power that was completely unbalanced due to the fact she could claim even Life giving entities without any fallout as she had once told the Ancient Powers," **Here's a hint. I am inevitable, all things come to me with the passage of time, and absolutely nothing escapes my grasp. I have existed since the beginning, and at the end, even time itself will fall to me.**"

When the Ancient Eldritch Powers had gotten chance to gift Harry immortality, they had taken into account every single possibility. So, the night Nyx had claimed Harry as her own, they had sealed the powers of Chaos in Harry, as Nyx had knowingly but not fully understanding, invoked the power of a being outside any mortal comprehension. The act of claiming a soul as your mate had killed two birds with one stone; Ancient Powers were able to lock away a portion of the Chaos's power forever, but Harry was unknowingly able to bring the Death Goddess forth to attempt what no one had ever attempted before – to utilize a portion of a goddess's essence to shackle an immortal creature to her soul. Harry had been ascended from an immortal to a God of Chaos, by Nyx' actions and had become a counterpart to Nyx and her partner in her duties. But Nyx had chosen to retire from her position after choosing her successor and now here they were, enjoying their honeymoon here in this world.

Nyx had totally wanted to blow Harry's mind. So she had pulled up this hot, sultry act today. She was aware the males like tended to get laid a lot, so it would do him good to get some more experience in a safer environment. Her lips splayed around his crown and her head sank a little down his shaft, causing Harry to let out a surprised sounding gasp.

"Oh Merlin," he said in a gasp. "Oh wow. That feels a lot better than it looks."

"It does," Nyx purred to him, kissing him along his cock. Her hand wandered up and down his length, just shy of touching her questing mouth as it slowly sank down his shaft.

"Oh, seriously, that feels amazing," Harry breathed, his body alive with sensation.

Nyx hummed around his member, sending serious pleasure swimming up from his crotch and making him breathe in sharply. She also worked her hand a little faster, adding a slight twist to it, which succeeded in making Harry's knees weak.

"You're doing well," Nyx purred to him. "Just hold off. Can you do that for me? For us both? I don't want to explain why we are being so rowdy. "

Harry nodded, his face a picture of pleasure and concentration. "It feels amazing," he breathed, his hips pumping slightly as Nyx's head began to bounce up and down his shaft, her tongue tracing a pattern on the underside of his member. Slick, moist noises emitted from where her lips joined to his sensitive skin and Harry's eyes were just very slightly glowing with power. Nyx hummed a note of pleasure, suddenly working a little harder in her task.

Nyx popped off the end of his shaft with a smile directed up at her lover, who was enjoying a rather passionate clinch. He looked so hot and she realized at this point she could let herself take over easily enough, but now... oddly, she didn't want to, either. She had gotten a slight rush off of giving him head, which wasn't unusual for her with him. Nyx's hand unclenched from around his girth and wandered up his body and then at his pleasured grunt, took that as an opportunity, grasping him again in a two handed grip. He was gifted enough to actually allow for that and she worked him hard and fast.

The idea here was not stamina pools, they both had that in spades, but it was to take the edge off for later fun, but he was holding off remarkably well. She was fairly sure he had been telling the truth about being an better Occlumens than her and he was holding out rather too well for that. She gathered spit on her tongue and then let it slip onto his shaft and worked it across him with her hands, her eyes intent on her task.

Harry's hips bucked slightly as her mouth engulfed him again, taking him a lot deeper than she had before, her head twisted at such an angle to increase his pleasure. Her tongue was lathering attention on his underside while she simultaneously sucked harder, and then, with an almost thoughtful look up on her face, she suddenly went deep with practiced ease, hilting him in her throat for a moment, making him moan loudly. Then Harry let out a roar of pleasure as Nyx swallowed on him, sending extreme pleasure throughout his system.

Then as Nyx came off his length, breathing slightly harder and looked up at him with her sultry eyes, he looked at her suspiciously. "You're used a **_supersensory _**charm," he stated flatly, not looking impressed.

Nyx laughed and he pouted at her making her laugh even more. Both dressed up and she waved her hand fixing all signs of their presence as Harry was still a bit dazed from their activities. They went out as Nyx resumed her shopping and Harry looked at her with a smile on his face, while he recovered from his unorthodox treatment under her care.


End file.
